scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hurgle Hierarchy
Origin The word hurgle is a magical word. It was brought to the SAMB by Eris, but she was not the creator of it. Hurgle was created by Madoka, Eris's friend, who has posted on the SAMB a couple times but will probably be inactive most of the time. The end goal is to obtain the most, and the rarest, hurgles from Eris. You can collect hurgles by getting her to say hurgle to you. Eris also plans to post hurgles on random, dead threads throughout the MB. Whoever finds the hurgle and posts on the thread about capturing the hurgle first gets to keep the hurgle. If you're lucky you might be able to find a hurgle on the wiki too, or in the wiki chat! She also goes into the SAMB now and then and posts "packs" of hurgles, offering up any number of hurgles for whatever reason. You can come in and claim the hurgles according to the rules she gives in the post. So far Storm has collected the most hurgles from Eris. Types of Hurgles There is the common: hurgle Then there is the rare, spread-out hurgle type: h u r g l e There is also the even rarer, shortened hurgle, which only occurs when Eris is too hurgled to say a full hurgle: hurg There is yet another hurgle that is so rare it does not appear and the only way to get it is to h u r g There is a Hurglized version of the word "holy" as suggested by Madoka, but has never been obtained. hurgly A backwards hurgle was once spotted on the heck heck hurgle thread, but was sent down the void. elgruh There are also a few known special versions of the common hurgle, where the circumstances are special but it is still an ordinary hurgle, including: Madoka-hurgles: A hurgle from the great hurglemaster Madoka, rare because she isn't on much The ancient first hurgle older than Eris herself: An ancient hurgle found while stalking the threads, from before Eris even joined the SAMB. Hurgle Trading Hurgles are able to be traded around like trading cards. They are also be exchanged with Eris for more valuable hurgles. Heck-Heck-Hurgle Heck-Heck Hurgle is the SAMB equivalent of the game duck-duck-goose. In it, people post "heck" "heck" "heck" so on and so forth and then at some random point Eris jumps in and says "hurgle" and the last person before Eris's post gets the hurgle. If someone else posts for the hurgle first the hurgle goes into the void. Collectors People like to collect the strange and mystical word. Here are the collectors... * Storm ** 56 common hurgles ** 3 spread-out hurgles ** 2 shortened hurgles ** 1 shortened spread-out hurgle * Amber ** 11 common hurgles * BBand ** 7 common hurgles ** 1 spread-out hurgle ** 1 Madoka-hurgle * Bobcat ** 8 common hurgles ** 1 Madoka-hurgle * Apolaka ** 3 common hurgles ** 1 spread-out hurgle * Tempest ** 3 common hurgles ** 1 spread-out hurgle * Icicle ** 3 common hurgles * Cleo ** 1 common hurgle ** The ancient first hurgle older than Eris herself * Ever ** 1 common hurgle * Flower ** 1 Madoka-hurgle * Ashes ** 1 common hurgle * Fizzy ** 1 common hurgle * (add your name once you start collecting)